This invention relates to honeycomb labyrinth seals, and more particularly to such seals for low-pressure steam turbines.
Honeycomb labyrinth seals have been used in gas turbines; however, their use has not generally extended to steam turbines, particularly the low-pressure stages of the turbine which has entrained water traveling with the steam.